My Little Blix
by dashietheblix
Summary: Okay, the mane 6 get pulled into the Fablehaven universe, following the Crusaders. Meanwhile, Kendra, Bracken, Vanessa, Seth, and Warren are on the hunt for Seth and Kendra's parents. When the two groups collide, things get interesting.
1. Dashie's POV

**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, I hope you like, no flames. Credit to Hasbro for My Little Pony and Brandon Mull for Fablehaven.**

Dashie's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't feel quite...right. My legs felt too long and my vision was messed up. "Twi..." I sounded different from normal, and my voice was rough from misuse. "What did you do?"

"Just dragged us all through the mirror that the Crusaders went through." I forced myself upright and my forelegs don't fit right. Surprisingly, Twi is walking around and looks confidant. She snickers for a moment.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Try leaning back with your arms off the ground." I leaned back and sighed dramatically, though it _did_ feel more comfortable. Slowly, all the others roused. I began to notice that we all looked different. I could tell that Twi was too. Instead of having a blue coat, I had tan...Skin? I felt my mane and dragged it over my shoulder. Still Rainbow.

"W-w-where are we?" Flutters asks softly.

"I'm not sure" Twi mused, pacing around the clearing.

"What are you looking for?" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"My horn" Twi said. Rarity stares at her, then feels her own forehead.

"**My** horn!" Rarity cried.

"Wait a second..." I started, something clicking. "Do I still have wings?!"

I'd never had a panic attack before, but I think that was happening.

"Rainbow, calm down. Try taking off your sweatshirt" Twi says.

_Oh so _**_that's_**_ what this big bulky thing is._

I fumble with the shiny thing until Twilight shows me how to do it. I shrug it off and look at my back.

"Are they there? _Please_ tell me they're there."

"Don't worry Rainbow. They're still there." I turn to look at AJ, who, aside from the whole not-pony thing, looks pretty normal. I give my wings a hesitant flutter, and am airborne.

Suddenly, a group of 5...What did Twilight say we were? Humans? A group of 5 humans looking incredibly hostile enter the clearing.


	2. Kendra's POV

Kendra's POV

I had no idea what we'd run into. There were a couple awkward throat clearings, then the flying one started talking - just not to us.

"Twi, I can take them!" she whined.

"They might be peaceful..." the one named Twi muttered. Warren stepped forward.

"Excuse me, you very well may live here, but, uh, you weren't mentioned so would you mind talking?"

"Live here?! We just barely got he-"

"Rainbow, sit down." _Rainbow? What kind of name is _**_Rainbow_**_? _Twi keeps talking. "We do not live here, and we will be happy to leave once we find the Crusaders." _Crusaders? Who are the Crusaders?_

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Applejack, this here's Twilight Sparkle, this gal's named Fluttershy, and this is-"

"I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Rainbow Dash!"

You'd think most of them would have _dropped_ names like that.

"So...What are you?" Vanessa asks. Turns out that pegasi _do_ have human avatars, and that our new..._friends_ make quite the colorful bunch of ponies.


	3. Twi's POV

**A/N: So, new chapter. It's kind of short, but the next one is long, so it will balance it out. No flames, but reviews appreciated.**

Twi's POV

After talking about ourselves for a few hours, I decided to jump on the offensive and ask them some questions.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Warren, this is Vanessa, Kendra, Seth, and Bracken." His group looks around at each other for a second. "Vanessa is a narcablix, Kendra's fairykind, Seth is a shadowcharmer, and Bracken is a unicorn. I'm just a regular guy." The five of them laugh.

"So, let me get this straight. Me and Flutters are still pegasi, even though we're not still ponies?" _Leave it to Rainbow to turn the talk back to us_. The one called Bracken stepped forward as if it was his area of expertise.

"Yes, you should be able to switch with ease, although those two" he points to Rarity and I "Will need to find their horns first." Wait...horns?

"We have multiple horns?" I asked. Bracken nods.

"If we're close enough to them, you should be able to feel them." I focus, and find one horn right on the edge of the clearing.


	4. Seth's POV

**A/N: New chapter! Seth is being a grump, enjoy his angst.**

Seth's POV

I don't know what the fuss was about. These girls were like a living My Little Pony show. If I were in charge, we would have been _long_ gone. So instead I sat down, and just looked unhappy. Kendra rolled her eyes at me, but I ignored her and dozed off.

When I woke up, there was a flickering fire and a random shadow. I almost jumped out of my skin. Then I look up, and it's one of the winged ones, dangling her legs from a cloud. How is that supporting her?! Everyone is sitting around the fire, talking and joking merrily. Even the flying one is jumping in from time to time.

"Hey Seth" Kendra said happily "You fell asleep. Pinkie's telling a story." I shoved my hand in my pockets and plunked down next to her.

"Pinkie, you call _that _a horror story?"

"Sure Dashie, but if you want to try..." I must admit that her story was pretty good.

"Time to get some shuteye." I didn't look to see who said it, but nobody disagreed. I pull a small blanket from my pack and fall asleep.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked the next morning.

"Well," Warren said "I think we're going to continue on the search for your parents, but with this 6 with us. It sounds like their little sisters got taken by whatever took your parents."

"But as ponies!" The strawberry blonde one interjected. "Or possibly unicorn" she finished. It was a long morning of trekking and chatting. I'm sure that the social butterflies among us were soaking up the experience of meeting people (_Ponies? Unicorns? Pegasi?_) from another dimension, but Rainbow Dash freaked me out every time her shadow fell over me. Once, she saw and snickered.

"You scared?" she asked. Then, without waiting for an answer, she scooped me up, held me by my armpits, and soared upward.


	5. AJ's POV

**A/N: So, Applejack is sad, but not overly so. And Kendra doesn't know everything for once. Don't worry, there's more of that. :)**

AJ's POV

Rainbow Dash _sure_ knew how to show off. Not in a bad way or anything. But picking one of them up and flying him around? Could use some work. Everyone seemed to have found a friend. Twi and one of the girls, Kendra, I think, were chatting about magic and math. Vanessa and Rarity were close fashionistas, although I wouldn't have pinned them that way. Flutters and the unicorn, the one who couldn't turn into a horse, were chatting about animals. _He must be nice..._And when Dashie walked (which almost never happened, mind you) she talked with Warren comparing adventures. Pinkie Pie was cracking Seth, slowly getting him to talk. But we were one pony human too short for me to have someone to talk to. Dashie swooped down and dropped Seth before landing beside Warren and literally leaping into conversation about _something_. I looked up to see Kendra next to me.

"I'm trying to follow what Twi's saying, but I honestly have no idea what half the words she says are. Could you translate?" I smile.

"Of course I can sugar cube, we've all been there." She laughs and drags me over to Twi.


	6. Warren's POV

**A/N: Wow- seems like these chapter's are really short, but don't worry, I've got some long ones up ahead. There are just so many POV's (there are 11- I counted) that it's hard to split the action evenly and have long chapters.**

Warren's POV

I thought those girls were pretty cool. They needed a little... adjusting, but one of them pretty much got it, and the other 5 were getting the hang of it. Rainbow Dash in particular was cool. She spent most of her time in the air, even when she wasn't with us, I could tell. She could be pretty boastful, though I still thought she was the best of the bunch. Nothing against the others, but she would talk to me like a normal person. We had almost reached the campsite when she picked up Seth. It was good for him, I think, because he had been so sulky. I think he felt like we were all teamed up against him. Rainbow Dash landed beside me, her wings folding in neatly along her back. "What about you?" she asked. "Wanna ride?"

"Can you even lift me? I'm bigger than you." She stared at me as if weight had no meaning to her.

"Can I do a sonic rainboom?" she aw the blank look on my face and added "Don't answer."


End file.
